One Love
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: My name is Alicia Giles. I am 18 and I am lying to my father. I am in love with the very thing he sets out to kill; I am in love with a Vampire. He is tall, blonde and my god. Although many would describe him as mean, sadistic and violent, I do not care because he is everything I could ever love and more. My name is Alicia Giles, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

One true love.

_My name is Alicia Giles. I am 18 and I am lying to my father. I am in love with the very thing he sets out to kill; I am in love with a Vampire. He is tall, blonde and my god. Although many would describe him as mean, sadistic and violent, I do not care because he is everything I could ever love and more. My name is Alicia Giles, and this is my story._

Sunnydale. The hellmouth, the point of evil. The place I find my love. The place I loathe and the place I will depart this life one day.

My name is Alicia Giles. I am the daughter of the watcher Rupert Giles. What is a watcher I hear you ask; well it is obvious is it not? He watches over the slayer, what is a slayer I hear you ask… well the slayer is the one girl in the entire world who kills the evil that is alive in our world. What evil? Well things such as Vampires.

I am part of this evil, not that father and the band of goody goodies that follow him know. I am in love with one of these vampires. I met him one day when I was getting away from the hell that is actually my home. He was going to kill me, then he realised who I was. He spared me, to spare him the wrath of the slayer.

**Chapter one:**

"Alicia! Have you finished your homework?" My father shouted at me.  
"No!" I scream back, this is just one of the arguments we have had lately, he is always watching after Buffy the stupid vampire slayer. I am his daughter not her. I storm down the stairs and out the door, of course little Miss Prissy (Buffy) and her 'intelligent' best friend is sat in my father's house. They are always bloody here.

I go for a walk down the dark and empty streets. God I wish we had not left London so many years ago. I loved London, Back in London my father cared for me…so long ay' as I walk I bump into a strong tall figure. I look up "Sorry" his eyes are…just … oh god he's a… fu*k.

I walked back slowly, this man was a Vampire. "Wait up Kitten, don't go" he chuckles, walking after me. "What's ya name pet?" his voice is English, he sounds so familiar.  
"Al-Alicia. Alicia Giles." I whisper, great my last words were going to be my name.  
"You're the Giles kid?" I nod slowly.  
"Run home little Giles girl, run as fast as you can"  
I kept still, "No." I hid a stutter. "What is your name?" I ask, stalling for time.  
"Why do you care."  
"You know mine, it is only fair."  
"Well aren't you all prim and proper." He chuckles at me as I still stand tall.  
"If you are going to kill me then at least have the decency to tell me what your name is"

"Your English aren't ya?" again I nod. "No wonder you're all proper."  
I began to take steps backwards. The vampire follows. "Name's Spike." He said as he bares his fangs.  
I run, home as quickly as I can. I hear 'Spike' chuckle. "I'll be watching out for ya little Giles" He chuckles.

I enter my home, panicked and scared. Father is sat in his armchair reading a book. "Alicia, are you quite all right?"  
"Yes father." I say quietly and run upstairs, I flick through Father's books, looking for a mention of this 'Spike' I hear my father follow up behind me. "Alicia what are you looking for?"  
"Nothing Father just looking."

Father stares down at me. "Alicia, what is wrong?"  
"I was attacked father, whilst I was out" I say simply whilst continuing to devour books, trying to find any reference of 'Spike.'  
"By whom?" My father asks. I stare at him, bemused, of all the people in Sunnydale; HE of all people wonders what could have possibly attacked me.  
I roll my eyes "A VAMPIRE. God" I say and continue looking. I find nothing in the books I was looking in.  
"Do you know who he was?" My father asks reaching for his phone, by God I swear if he rings that bloody Buffy again.  
"His name was Spike, he was very ta-"Father sighs and interrupts me.  
"We-"(We meaning him and the idiots he associates with here) "have heard and dealt with Spike before" He says. I chuckle and the man well, vampire was still alive, what a shocker.

If father knows of him, I shall not continue looking for him, so I leave the library and go to my bedroom, knowing all too well that the Vampire Slayer will be once again descending on my life. He was quite cute, ruggedly handsome, if only, hmm I wonder if I can make him like me. It is worth a shot, it would annoy father greatly. Then it is perfect.

I slowly get changed into a slightly more revelling outfit, once again climb out of my window, and jump down onto the street. I begin to wander, wondering if I will once again bump into Spike. My heart beats, my brain calls me a 'Stupid insolent brat' but my heart tells me to run, run and run and run and not to stop until I find him again, no matter what or who I run into.

This was it, I was trapped in a cycle, a cycle of love, self hate, stupidity, but mainly love.


	2. Run with me

One true love. Set seanson 5 ish but really doesnt follow the plot lines.

_My name is Alicia Giles. I am 18 and I am lying to my father. I am in love with the very thing he sets out to kill; I am in love with a Vampire. He is tall, blonde and my god. Although many would describe him as mean, sadistic and violent, I do not care because he is everything I could ever love and more. My name is Alicia Giles, and this is my story._

Chapter two:

About an hour after sneaking out, I got bored of walking round; I decided to stop by the graveyard, in my final attempt to hunt down Spike. I mean, come on! All my life I am expected to be perfect, the perfect daughter of Giles the wondrous watcher, and Spike, makes me feel alive, makes me feel noticed again.

The last time I felt like this was with my mother, she was a beautiful woman. She had long auburn hair, so similar to the long ginger curls that go down to my waist, bright blue eyes, of which I have taken and have as well. I hated my father for making me leave London, making me leave my mother. She was perfect in every way, but stupid bloody Buffy, it is all her fault! My mother split up with father when he chose to come here and watch over Buffy. I begged to stay in London, but mother found someone else, and he did not like me, so I had to come here, with him, for that Buffy. God damn it!

Mummy and father met at university, he was smitten for her, and she loved him, till the watcher thing happened. I am 18; I was 16 when we moved, but only 14 when mummy met her new man who decided he did not like me.

"Twice in one night kitten." I hear that voice again, that voice that sends chills up my spine, the owner of that voice can change my life, but only if he lets himself give in to my temptation.

"Spike." I state.

"Little Giles." I sighed, how was I always compared to my father!

"For GOD'S sake. Do not compare me to my father! I am nothing like him!" I step closer angry. "I am so different!"

"Rattled your cages have I? Can't ya handle the heat" Spike chuckles. God this man infuriates me, but I cannot stand to walk away from him.

I refuse to back down. "My name is Alicia, not little Giles. Alicia! Use my name Spike. Give me a little courtesy." I turn; he reaches out and grabs my shoulder and turns me back.

"You're stupid, ya know that? Yelling at me" his features turn into that of his alter ego 'a vampire'. "When I could so easily kill you."

I laugh. "If you were going to kill me, you would have done it, by now. I am Alicia Giles, the unfortunate daughter, of the watcher, of the slayer of vampires, and you have not killed me yet, so I do not believe you will." I replied smirking slightly.

Spike grabs my hair, it is long enough; he pulls me close to him, pulling my face close to his. My heart pounds, how much I want to lean forward and kiss him, even though my brain tells me to scream. Why was I so attracted to this man? He chuckled and let go of my hair, shoved me down. I hit my head on a grave stone, Spike follows, kneeling beside me. "So little one, you're playing dangerous."

"Do you think you are a big man, by hurting me? You are not strong, you are pathetic! You are weak" I snarl at him. He growls and bares his fangs.

"Do you want me to kill you, I will dip my fangs into your neck and you will die!"

"I am so scared. Go on then Spike, do your worst" In my mind, by arguing and bantering with this man, I was trying to convince my brain to stop liking him, but I cannot stop, I am insane about him, because he did not treat me differently because of my family. Bloody hell.

I hear voices shout my name; one I can tell is definitely my father, the other is a female voice, Damn it, he has brought bloody Buffy with him! "I might be insane Spike, so insane, but let me hide with you; I so do not wish to be caught by my father, not here and not now."

The elder vampire raised his eye brow. "You're asking me to help you?"

I nodded, "yes, now please, they are getting closer and I am scared!" I say, chuckling inside that I still kept my English way of speaking even now. I hear my father's voice get louder.

"ALICIA! ALICIA" He sounded panicked.

"Alicia" I heard a female voice call out, I knew it was her, Buffy. Hearing the pair of them reminded me so much of home, before we left for here, when mummy was with someone who hated me, damn how it hurt. Hearing my mother screaming my name, because her partner did not allow her to see me… how it hurt her, how it hurt me…

"God damn it Spike please!"

He held out his hand. "Run. Run with me."


End file.
